Oublie moi
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1x2 : A la suite d'un incident, Heero quitte les pilotes pour partir de son coté. 8 ans plus tard, les voila de nouveau réunit... Est ce qu'Heero et Duo pourront se redonner une nouvelle chance ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

**Oublie moi**

Prologue

Heero rentra de mission fatigué à cause de la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il avait du s'infiltrer dans une base plus importante que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru.

Pensant être une mission facile, il avait négligé sa sécurité et s'était fait repéré. Par chance, aucune balle ne l'avait atteint. Mais il avait fait une très mauvaise chute sur le genoux droit.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait il ressentait une forte douleur qui se propageait dans toute la jambe. Pourtant, quand il passa devant ses coéquipiers, il serra les dents et s'efforça de marcher normalement.

Cacher ses blessures à ses camarades était devenu un réflexe pour lui. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de leur fausse compassion.

Même si au début il avait cru, ou plutôt avait voulu croire, qu'ils étaient amis, il s'était rendu compte avec le fil du temps qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait d'abord remarqué que quand il rentrait dans une pièce les rires ou les discussions cessaient, ne reprenant qu'une fois partit.

Il n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à cela jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que personne ne discuté ou rié avec lui. En fait, il était mis a l'écart malgré tout ses efforts d'intégration.

Quand quelqu'un avait un problème jamais il ne venait se confier à Heero même si dans la maison il ne restait que eux deux.

Alors, Heero avait arrêté de faire des efforts, de se sociabilisé... Il se disait qu'il ne devait penser qu'au travail, rien d'autre.

Alors pourquoi son coeur se serrait il quand il pensait à ses compagnons ? Plus particulièrement à Duo ?

Il avait compris bien après qu'il était amoureux de l'américain. Il était bien loin de la machine sans émotions à laquelle on le comparait souvent. Il avait des sentiments seulement il avait appris a les cacher...

Il n'était pas homo, ni hétéro d'ailleurs, juste amoureux de Duo. Jamais il n'avait été attirer par quelqu'un jusqu'à qu'il le rencontre lui.

D'abord il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivé... Pourquoi fantasmait il sur un de ses compagnon de guerre? Mais Heero était intelligent, il avait vite compris.

Il avait aussi compris que Duo était 100 hétero et qu'il n'avait aucune chance... Alors il s'était tu et avait tout gardé pour lui. Peu à peu le fossé entre lui et les quatres autres s'était creusé de plus plus.

Heero monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salutation que les autres lui rendirent sans réfléchir, trop occupé a leur discussion.

Le japonais s'assit sur le lit deux places de Duo et sortit une petite trousse de secours. Lui n'avait eu le droit qu'a un léger matelas couché par terre.

Supposant sans doute que le 'soldat parfait' n'avait pas besoin d'un lit pour dormir, Duo ne lui avait jamais proposé de partager. Heero ne s'était pas plaint mais avait été déçu par la réaction de son compagnon.

On disait de Duo qu'il était le plus généreux des pilotes mais il s'était montré plutôt égoïste avec le japonais. Bien sur Heero n'allait pas faire une scène pour un lit, mais comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa trousse de secours et en sortit alcool et bandages. Il remonta ensuite son pantalon pour soigner sa blessure. Ce n'était pas joli joli...

Une grande partie de la peau avait été arraché, laissant la chair à vif. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait, mais pour lui, inutile de voir un médecin.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il nettoya sa blessure avec de l'alcool ce qui eut pour effet immédiat, une douleur lancinante...

Il banda sa plaie et glissa la trousse de soins sous le lit. Il ne se sentait pas bien... Il avait chaud, sûrement de la fièvre...

Heero entrouvrit sa chemise et retira ses chaussures pour s'allonger dans le lit de Duo. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'évanouit...

Duo rentra à son tour dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda Heero qui dormait n'importe comment dans son lit, la chemise à moitié défaite.

En s'approchant, il fut troublé par la beauté du japonais, celui ci, de part ses origines et son âge était légèrement efféminé.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Duo n'avait pas passé une nuit seul avec une fille. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveux.

Il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout les pensés qu'il avait en ce moment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le nier, il était, à ce moment précis, très attiré par son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas son genre de fantasmer sur un mec. Bordel ! Il n'était pas pd ! Il avait reçu une très bonne éducation de la part de Soeur Helene et de Père Maxwell...

Il n'était pas homophobe, mais Duo considérait le fait d'être homo comme un péché punit par dieu, une dérivation sexuel, en gros, une maladie...

Peut être lui était il déjà arrivé de rêver qu'il faisait l'amour avec un mec, mais c'était parce qu'il était en manque.

Après tout il sortait et faisait l'amour avec des filles. C'était bien une preuve qu'il était hetero ! Pourtant, en regardant Heero, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui.

Il passa une main dans sa chemise entrouverte. Heero se réveilla, pas tout a fait conscient de la situation.

Bien vite, Duo s'enflamma. Ravageant la bouche et le cou du japonais. Heero ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tète de l'américain, mais il se laissa faire.

Et cette nuit là, Duo commis 'l'irréparable'. Une fois finit, Duo se glissa dans les couvertures et tourna le dos à Heero.

Il se sentait sale, dégoûter de lui même. Il refusait d'admettre que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement pris son pied. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit avec un homme ?

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? »

La voie plate et sans sentiment d'Heero brisa le silence pensant qui régnait dans la chambre. Lui ne ressentait il rien par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Ils étaient deux hommes, et malgré cela ils avaient baiser ensemble, pensa Duo avec rage. Ça ne lui faisait rien ?

« J'étais en manque »

Il avait répondu avec agacement, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était d'oublier. Et non de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« C'est juste pour ça ? »

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis quoi ? Une tapette ? Un trou c'est un trou... J'suis pas pd »

« C'est toi qui le dit... °triste° »

« Dégage ! »

Duo poussa le japonais du lit, et ramena les draps sur sa tète. La discussion était close... Heero prit ses affaires et se rhabilla.

Il attendit que l'américain s'endorme et dans le noir, rassembla ses maigres affaires personnel dans un sac et partit.

Il avait le coeur brisé. Il avait pensé Duo plus respectueux que ça, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'américain puisse l'utilisé comme ça...

En retenant ses larmes, il se dirigea vers son armure mobile. Il jeta ses affaires a lintérieur et grimpa dedans.

Il allait partir, ne plus jamais les revoir... Ce que venait de lui faire subir Duo était la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais !

L'armure décolla...

Tsusuku

Yunalsca


	2. Partie 1 Chp 1

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Etant de très bonne humeur j'ai decidé de mettre le chapitre en avance. J'en profite pour passer une petite annonces : Je cherche une beta, pas pour l'orthographe ou la grammaire ( quoi que si c'est possible .. ) mais pour lire en avant première mes chps et me faire des commentaires constructifs ( ce qui va, ce qui va pas, si j'oublie de parler d'un truc... ). J'aimerai egalement que cette personne soit très disponible ( je ne demandepas qu'on me reponde dans la minute, mais le plus rapidement possible ). Voila, si vous etes interéssé, et je l'espère, PM moi

Bonne lecture, Yun'

**Oublie moi**

PARTIE 1 : ETE

Chapitre 1

Heero traversa d'un pas rapide, le couloir bondé de la société Symantec-Paradise, pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur situé au sommet de la tour.

C'était au dernier étage de l'immeuble en verre qu'il y avait le plus d'agitation. Des secrétaires avec le même uniforme bleu marine tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau de leur sous directeur.

La semaine suivante, la société allait signé un contrat en or avec la société rival Winner-Earth. Avec ce contrat, Symantec-Paradise allait devenir l'entreprise numéros 1 du tourisme. Alors, tout se devait d'être parfait.

Jusque là, la société s'était contenté du tourisme sur Terre, croisière, voyages organisés... Mais grâce à Winner-Earth, ils étendraient leurs réseaux jusqu'aux colonies.

Qui n'avait jamais rêve de voyager dans l'espace ? Bientôt grâce à Symantec' votre rêve deviendra réalité !

Heero soupira, et en jouant des coudes parvint a se glisser jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le japonais n'était pas un employé mais le directeur associé.

Grâce à lui, en seulement quelques années, la société avait connu une fulgurante ascension. Heero était rarement présent dans les bureaux de l'immeuble, il préférait de loin travaillé dans l'ombre, c'est à dire chez lui.

Mais qui dit contrat exceptionnel, dit aussi mesure exceptionnel... Le japonais claqua la porte, pour signifier à Nell, son associé, son humble présence.

Ce dernier pendu au téléphone, fit signe à Heero de patienter deux minutes. Le japonais grogna son mécontentement et s'adossa nonchalamment sur le coin du bureau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une cigarette, Nell lui fit les gros yeux et essaya de communiquer avec lui en langage des signes.

Il était ridicule, une pauvre cigarette c'était pas la mort... Nell raccrocha légèrement énervé.

« Tu va m'éteindre ça, oui ou merde ? Tu sait combien je suis fragile et délicat ? »

« Humph »

« Heero ! Quand tu fume, je fume aussi... A cause de toi je vais finir par mourir prématurément ! Tu t'imagine a quel point c'est horrible ? Une si grande perte pour l'humanité... »

« Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu ? On se voit combien de fois par mois ? Trois, quatre tout au plus... C'est pas ça qui va te tuer... »

« Qui sait ? »

Nell prit la cigarette en question et la jeta par la fenêtre. Heero grogna une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais finir par t'acheter une muselière si tu continu... »

« ... »

« Le président Winner arrive dans une heure, alors prépare toi. Tu n'est pas habillé pour une réunion... »

« Attend... Dans une heure ? Je croyais que c'était prévu dans une semaine ? Et on s'était mis d'accord pour que je ne participe pas à la réunion... »

« Je sait, je sait mais quand j'ai parlé de toi au président Winner, il a tenu personnellement à ce que tu participe, et il a tout avancé... Il m'a même dit qu'il était impatient de venir... Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Mais c'est tout benef' pour nous. »

Heero s'étrangla, ce crétin lui avait parlé de lui ? Décidément on ne pouvait compter que sur soi même...

« Benef' pour nous ? Tu parle c'est plutôt pour toi... Il t'a donné combien pour me faire ce coups en traître ? »

« Heero... Là c'est toi qui exagère... »

« Avoue tout de suite ou je serai obligé de me montrer méchant... »

« Ok ok me regarde pas comme ça... Il m'a donné dix mille... Mais je compté partagé avec toi... On est pote après tout ? »

« J'me casse »

« Heero stpstpstpstpstpstp, tu peux pas m'faire ça... Après tout ce qu'on a traversé toi et moi... »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Si il n'avait pas été là pour dirigé cette entreprise, avec un crétin comme Nell, elle aurait coulé depuis bien longtemps.

Il pensait avoir tout prévu, échapper à la réunion, et en même temps éviter Quatre... Mais c'était sans compté la stupidité de son associé...

Pourquoi Nell était il son ami ? Heero secoua la tête, tout simplement parce que Nell lui avait sauvé la vie... Il avait sut être là dans les moments difficiles et quand il avait eu besoin de lui, Nell avait toujours répondu présent...

Maintenant c'était a son tour de répondre présent... Le japonais prit les affaires posé sur le fauteuil, et partit se changer.

Il vit Nell lui faire un clin d'oeil et levé le pouce. Tout aller bien ce passer ? Il n'en était pas sur. Après tout son associé ignorait tout de Quatre et des autres pilotes, et des 'liens' qu'ils avaient partagé.

Connaissant Quatre, les trois autres seraient sûrement présent. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérés ce que lui avait fait Duo.

La tristesse qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là, s'était transformé en une rancune tenace. Oui, Heero pouvait être rancunier, tout comme Duo pouvait être égoïste...

Heero se changea dans les toilettes pour hommes, et s'examina dans la glace. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des costumes.

Si Nell avait été là, il lui aurait dit : « ne t'en fait pas, toute façon tout te va bien à toi... » Il se serait ensuite rapproché et l'aurait prit dans ses bras pour s'excuser de l'avoir prit en traître.

Heero ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que son associé était débordé, surtout aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant de rejoindre son ami.

Ses cheveux avait très légèrement poussé et maintenant ils lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais Heero était beaucoup plus sexy comme ça...

Il prit un café instantané et alla s'asseoir dans le bureau vide de son ami. Il s'assit sur le gros fauteuil et le fit pivoté de façon à être juste devant l'immense fenêtre.

De là, il avait une vu imprenable sur New York. Il but son café et essaya de se détendre. Où était donc Nell ? Il aurait aimé parler avec lui avant la réunion.

_Il doit avoir beaucoup de boulot,_ pensa Heero. Le japonais ferma les yeux et s'endormit...

« Heero ! Heero réveille toi bon sang ! Ils sont là ! »

Heero se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul avec son associé. Ils devaient être en salle de réunion alors. Il avait eu peur...

« Regarde moi ça ! Tu ne sait pas mettre une cravate ou quoi ? Tiens voilà, que ferait tu sans moi hein ? Je me le demande ! »

« On dirai une femme surexcité... »

« Et toi on dirai qu'on vient de t'annoncé que tu allais mourir... Aller fais un effort, sourit un peu ! ... heu ... nan sourit pas c'est pire. »

Heero le frappa gentiment puis prit quelques dossiers avant de suivre son associé dans la salle de réunion. Au moment de pousser la porte, son coeur se mit a cogner plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait envie de faire demi tour... partir loin, très loin d'ici...

« Heero ? Que fais tu ici ? Je suis surpris de te voir... »

« ... Nell m'a tout raconté Quatre alors épargne ta salive... »

Quatre prit l'air le plus innocent du monde. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il regarda discrètement les autres. Aucun n'avait changé.

Heero serra la main de tout le monde, mais quand se fut le tour de Duo, qui lui tendit sa main tout sourire, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Nell et passa devant l'américain sans un mot, sans un regard, le laissant seul la main tendu dans le vide.

« Je suis plutôt pressait donc si on pouvait commencé maintenant ça m'arrangerait »

Nell faillit faire une crise cardiaque... Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner... Maismaismaiskeskis'passe ? Oùsuisje ?

Heero sourit intérieurement, se venger faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien ! Le contrat fut signé en a peine une demie heures.

Ce fut Quatre et Heero qui menèrent le débat, Nell étant totalement sous le choc. Il ne se remit qu'une fois de contrat signer. Il eut très envie de se jeter dessus et de le serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là ( on parle bien du contrat ).

Il avait cru qu'Heero avait tout foiré mais il était maintenant soulagé...

« Au fait ? »

« Oui Quatre ? »

« Nous aimerions nous installer un moment dans la région. Nous cherchons une maison dans un endroit au calme. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Heero d'être choqué. _Qué qui dit lui ? S'installer ? ... S'installer ?!!! Il doit plaisanter, oui c'est ca il plaisante... _Nell quand à lui sourit, un sourire de vengeance...

« Justement puisque vous en parler... Je connais un joli coin... Un village tranquille à 10 min d'ici... »

« _Nell nannnnnnnn pas toi, tu peut pas me faire ça, je croyais qu'on était amis ! _°Heero désespéré° »

« C'est une maison avec trois chambres, loyer très abordable. Mais demander à Heero. C'est la maison des Farell, c'est dans la même rue que la maison d'Heero si je ne me trompe pas ? C'est ça, hein Heero ? »

« ... »

« Heero t'es là ? »

« Laissé le, le pauvre, la joie l'empêche de parler... »

« _Être professionnel... resté pro, ne pas tué son associé... »_

« Bon je m'occupe de régler ça alors. Je pense que d'ici demain vous pourrez emménager. »

« C'est parfait... »

Il allait devoir ce taper la présence de Duo tout les jours ??? Heero eut envie de crier. Duo lui avait l'air ravit...

« Cool, j'ai toujours rêver d'habiter New York... En plus ça va être sympa, on va être réunis comme avant. °Duo° »

_Il se fout de ma gueule... Il ne peut pas avoir oublié ce qu'il c'est passé. Il croit qu'il peut faire comme si de rien n'était. Si tu crois que ça va s'arranger comme ça... Tu me connais mal Duo..._

Ça ne le déranger pas de voir Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei, aprés tout ils étaient jeunes, il pouvait comprendre leurs attitudes passées...

Mais celle de Duo, non seulement il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ! Il pensait avoir était clair quand 8 ans auparavant, il avait déposé une lettre à coté de Duo.

Il avait été clair et concis... On ne pouvait pas faire plus court... Deux mots qui résumé tout :

_Oublie moi _

Il ne fallait pas être un genie pour comprendre par là qu'Heero avait voulut dire ; _je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'a trahi et maintenant tu peux m'oublier..._

Si Duo ne s'en rapellait plus, Heero aller le lui rappeller. On ne joue pas avec le feu, sans s'y bruler...

Tsusuku

Yunalsca


	3. Partie 1 Chp 2

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01x02

Quand on ne sait pas qui parle, j'ai mis entre parenthèse l'initial de la personne qui parle.

**Oublie moi**

PARTIE 1 : ETE

Chapitre 2

Heero se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait rêvé de Duo pendant la nuit... Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des rêves innocents...

C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations mais il n'était pas en manque à ce point quand même... si ?

Il souleva la couette et fit la grimace en découvrant qu'il avait souillé les draps. Putain, il n'avait pas réalisé a quel point il avait envie... envie de quoi ? De sexe ou de Duo ?

Ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette simple question le mis d'avantage de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva et partit se laver. Il préféra changer les draps lui même.

L'idée que Natsumi, la 'femme de ménage' qu'il employait, puisse tomber sur ces taches suspectes ne l'enchantait guère.

Il s'étira après avoir mis le linge au sale. Heureusement qu'en cette saison il faisait assez bon, Heero était pied nus, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un 'nouveau' caleçon.

Il se traîna dans le salon-cuisine où il mit la machine à café en route. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant, lui qui aurait bien dormi encore quelques heures...

En attendant le café il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa maison. Il en était fier... Il l'avait construit avec les deux personnes qui à ses yeux comptaient plus que tout, Yvenne et Nell.

Ca n'avait pas été facile au début, surtout avec le goût excessif qu'avait Heero pour la perfection je trouve, mais il avait appris à faire des concessions...

Il n'en gardait que des bons souvenirs mais avec une petite pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie... La maison qu'ils avaient construit était de taille moyenne.

Trois chambres, une pour Yvenne et lui, une autre pour Ichiro et la dernière pour les invités... Malheureusement, Yvenne était morte seulement un ans après la maison finie...

Il ne s'en était remis que grâce à Nell, et pour ça il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Le japonais fut tiré de ses pensés par la sonnerie de la machine à café.

Il s'en servit une grande tasse et alla s'asseoir devant son Mac portable. En guise de fond sonore, il alluma son poste télévisé et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas millionnaire... Il regarda son ordinateur s'allumer en même temps qu'il sortait une cigarette

Si Nell avait été là, il l'aurait sûrement tué du regard. Il sourit et se détendit mais au même moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

'_Kuso'_ pensa Heero. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à 10h40 du matin ? Sûrement sa voisine, une petite vieille en manque d'amour mode Relena...

_'Plus c'est vieux, plus c'est désespérés...'_ Heureusement que Ichiro n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Il essaya d'afficher un visage le plus neutre possible mais quand il ouvrit la porte, son visage se décomposa petit à petit.

« ... »

« Heero ! On est venu te passer le bonjour et en profiter pour t'inviter ce soir à manger. Pour fêter nos retrouvailles et notre emménagement dans le quartier. »

« Humph... C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai... »

« Il n'y aura que nous quatre et Nell »

« Nell? »

« Oui, il a accepté notre invitation hier... »

« Yui, et si tu nous laissais rentrer. On a l'air ridicule tous agglutinés devant ta porte... »

Les paroles de Wufei était comme d'habitude on ne peut plus pragmatique et c'est à regret qu'Heero se poussa pour les laisser rentrer.

Evidement, il ne vit pas Duo. Evidement, la porte se ferma toute seule. Evidement, c'était le moment qu'avait choisit l'américain pour rentrer...

'_Je sais que c'est gamin, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... ça fait tellement de bien.._.' pensa le japonais.

Duo par contre ne partageait pas son avis, il se frottait le front, à l'endroit où il s'était pris la porte en pleine tête...

Heero s'assit sur le canapé beige, imités par ses quatre invités ( ou plutôt, ses trois invités et un parasite ). Comme par hasard, Duo alla s'asseoir près d'Heero.

Ce dernier se releva précipitamment, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

« J'ai fais du café... Quelqu'un en veut ? »

« Je veux bien... ( Q ) »

« Moi aussi ( D) »

Le japonais alla chercher la boisson et quand il voulut servir Duo, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mit ( non ce n'est pas de la mauvaise fois ) il trébucha et renversa malencontreusement la tasse sur l'américain...

« C'est pas grave... »

Duo se força à sourire mais il sentit bien que le japonais avait l'air de lui en vouloir...

« Heero, je sais qu'il y a 8 ans on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Nous étions jeunes, et nous avons fait des erreurs. On ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec toi… tu étais plutôt introverti, et je ne nous cherche pas des excuses...°balbutia Quatre° Mais à vrai dire, nous avons baissé les bras trop vite... C'est pour ça, que l'on voudrait repartir sur de bonnes bases. On a compris, quand tu es parti sans un mot, que c'était de notre faute... »

Heero réfléchit, après tout, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour cette nuit là... D'ailleurs, il semblait être le seul à y penser...

Si Yvenne n'avait pas été la, il aurait sûrement fait une bêtise... Pas se suicider non, encore pire ! Il aurait épousé Relena.

Il s'y était préparé mentalement, il était seul, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution jusqu'à... jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Yvenne.

Elle lui avait montré que la vie était belle, qu'il pouvait rire, qu'il pouvait aimé à nouveau. Jamais il ne l'avait aimé aussi fort que Duo.

Elle le savait d'ailleurs, elle s'était résignée à ce que ce Duo, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, fasse partie de leur vie...

Yvenne était une femme de grande noblesse d'esprit comme jamais il n'en rencontrerait plus... Il l'a regretté beaucoup maintenant. Mais elle lui avait laissé les plus beaux cadeaux du monde avant de partir, Une vie, des souvenirs et une famille...

« Je passerai ce soir... »

« Nell nous a dit de te dire, inutile d'emmener un truc, il s'en charge ( T ) »

« Très bien. Je ne viendrai pas seul d'accord ? »

« ... Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie... Nell ne nous as rien dit a ce sujet ( Q ) »

« En fait... »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un jeune garçon de 7 ans entra en pleurant. Il n'était pas très grand et avait les mêmes yeux qu'Heero, ainsi que sa couleur de cheveux.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le petit garçon, sous le regard étonné des anciens pilotes. Le plus choqué d'entre eux était surtout Duo qui ne s'était jamais imaginé Heero en père de famille.

En fait, il ne le savait pas bi... Parce qu' après la nuit qu'il avait passé, inutile de dire que le japonais était hétéro.

Heero prit son fils dans ses bras, et le porta jusqu'au bar sur lequel il le posa.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives mon coeur ? »

« Y a John qui m'a poussé... et j'me suis fait mal... là regarde... »

Le fils d'Heero, Ichiro, lui montra son genou, avec des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes.

Heero avait envie de rire, son fils s'était légèrement égratigné, pas de doute qu'il jouait la comédie, pour sûrement demander une glace.

Le japonais se contenta de l'embrasser dans les cheveux en un geste affectueux. Pas de doute que s' il se moquait de son fils en public, celui ci, avec son caractère bien trempé, ne lui pardonnerait pas.

« Je vais chercher des pansements, ne bouge pas »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichiro admirait le gros pansement sur son genou. Heero se retourna vers ses invités toujours sous le choc...

« Je vous présente Ichiro, mon fils. C'est avec lui que je viendrai ce soir. »

« Tu nous avais caché bien des choses Heero.. ( Q ) »

« Il faut dire qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter... »

« Ce soir nous aurons le temps de nous remettre à la page ( W ) »

Ichiro sauta par terre, sa douleur déjà oublié. Il tira le tee-shirt de son père pour attiré son attention.

« Papaaaaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« °gonflant ses joues° On va être en retard chez le dentiste ! En plus t'es même pas habillé... Dépêche toi ! »

« Laisse moi deux minutes... »

« Je veux pas être en retard !! °Larmes de crocodile° »

« Ok ok °Heero fatigué° »

Quatre et les autres pilotes se levèrent du canapé, près à partir.

« Nous nous retrouvons ce soir Heero. 20H ( Q ) »

« Très bien »

Quatre se pencha vers Ichiro en souriant et lui tendit la main avant de partir.

« A ce soir Ichiro »

« ... »

Heero sourit, par moment son fils était terriblement timide. La preuve, il se cachait derrière son dos, les joues rouges.

Ses amis partirent, sauf Duo qui avait semble t'il quelque chose à lui dire. Il envoya a contre coeur son fils dans sa chambre pour rester seul à seul avec l'américain.

« Ichiro va me chercher des habits propres ok ? »

« Oui p'pa »

« Je t'écoute... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça... »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

« Oh Heero, on était jeune. On a tous fait des conneries ! »

« Je n'ai jamais traité, qui ce soit, amis ou collègues de travail, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Je pardonne à Quatre, Wufei et Trowa parce que ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je peux le comprendre. Ils étaient mal à l'aise avec moi et je peux le concevoir. Mais jamais ils ne m'ont traité comme tu l'as fait ! »

« Heero... Je regrette... »

« Ce n'est pas encore assez... »

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette à genoux, que je te supplie de redevenir mon ami ? Laisse moi t'expliquer... »

« Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Déjà, on a jamais été amis. Ne dis pas le contraire, après tout c'est toi qui te dis honnête... Ensuite, il y a des choses que je ne pardonne pas. Qu'on me prenne pour une pute en fait parti... »

« Heero s'il te plait... écoute moi jusqu'au bout... »

« ... »

« C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de reconnaître mes tords... »

« Je t'accorde 30 secondes pour t'expliquer, mon fils va bientôt revenir, je ne veux pas qu'il assiste à ça... »

« Il y a 8 ans, j'ai agit comme un con... ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas réalisé les sentiments que j'avais pour toi... J'ai été élevé dans une église où l'homosexualité est un des pires péchés qui soit. Je... Je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré par les mecs... mais je me suis forcé à sortir avec des filles, je me suis même persuadé que j'étais hétéro ... Mais toi... c'était trop tu comprends... Te voir tous les jours, cohabiter avec toi... J'ai fini par en vouloir plus... Et quand j'ai eu ce que je voulais... Je me suis dégoûté... Je n'ai pas voulu admettre que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon ! Aujourd'hui j'ai changé, j'ai évolué. Je ne me cache plus mon homosexualité... Et c'est pourquoi je viens maintenant te faire des excuses. Je sais que tu as un fils sûrement que tu es marié... mais on pourrait redevenir amis non ? »

« Non »

Heero avait parlé d'une voix froide, dénué de tout sentiment. Il n'était pas insensible, mais il ne voulait pas faire confiance à Duo. Celui ci l'avait déjà trahi une fois... pourquoi devait-il le croire ?

Peut être que Duo avait eu du mal à cerner sa sexualité et ses sentiments... Etait-ce une raison de le traiter de cette façon ? Est-ce que tout pouvait être effacé par de simple excuse ?

Non, Heero voulait des preuves... Si Duo tenait à lui, il devrait lui prouver, et se battre pour reconquérir son amitié... peut être même son amour...

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Entre nous c'est fini ? »

« Ca n'a jamais commencé... Un conseil, oublie moi »

« On est pratiquement voisin ! On bosse ensemble ! Je vais te voir tous les jours ! »

« Et bien fait comme si je n'existais pas. Moi je ne vais pas me gêner. Tu as cessé d'exister pour moi la nuit où tu as fait passer tes propres pulsions sexuels avant mes sentiments. Ok je ne t'en blâme pas.° Dis Heero plein de mauvaise foi° Mais maintenant assume. »

« Heero... »

« C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire... Au revoir Duo »

Heero lui tourna le dos. La discussion était close. Duo à regret partit rejoindre ses amis. Ichiro arriva en courant, et sauta dans les bras de son père, posant la tête contre son épaule.

« On y va ? »

« Laisse moi m'habiller... Tu veux pas que j'y aille comme ça quand même... »

« °Pouffant° Ah non ! La honte... »

Heero sourit tristement. Ce qu'il avait dis, il le pensait et pourtant... il n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Duo... Il regarda son fils avec amour. Heureusement qu'il était là... Lui et Nell, s'était la seul chose qui lui permettait de rester debout depuis la mort de Yvenne...

Tsusuku

Yunalsca


	4. Partie 1 Chp 3

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01x02

Dernier chapitre de la Partie 1. Bonne lecture...

Petite dedicace à Maya-80 et Tohru.

**Oublie moi**

PARTIE 1 : ETE

Chapitre 3

Heero toqua à la porte d'un geste nerveux. Il regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes, et tapait le sol de son pied droit montrant son impatience.

Son fils excédé tira sur la chemise de son père pour l'obliger à arrêter. Ichiro fit les gros yeux, son père était impossible !

Heero mi amusé mi énervé attira son fils contre lui et le serra dans ses bras alors que d'ordinaire il n'était pas si démonstratif. La nervosité le rendait plus émotif et plus sensible que d'ordinaire.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Heero, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel quand il aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Duo... La chance était décidément contre lui.

Malgré tout il était content de revoir Duo mais pour que les choses évoluent entre eux, il allait devoir faire mieux que ces excuses foireuses...

Heero entra dans la maison et ignora totalement la présence de américain. En passant devant lui cependant, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Son fils fut surpris, il n'avait jamais vu son père se comporter ainsi.

L'homme à la natte avait du lui faire quelque chose d'horrible ! Il imita son père en ignorant le natté et lui jeta un mini regard noir. Mais cela fit sourire Duo plus qu'autre chose...

En entrant dans le salon, Heero salua tout le monde, sous le regard désespéré de l'américain Ichiro lui se jeta dans les bras de Nell qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tonton Nell ! »

« Hey ! Bonhomme, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! »

« Menteur ! Dis pourquoi tu viens plus à la maison ? Tu t'es disputé avec Papa ? »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de travail mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je repasserai très bientôt... »

« Tu me rapporteras un cadeau alors ? »

Nell rigola et fit un clin d'œil à Heero, ce dernier lui lança un terrible regard de mort qui tue, _non mais oh ! Il allait arrêter de pourrir son fils de cadeaux ?_

Nell rigola de plus belle : il connaissait Heero et ses 'regards' ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur... Duo fulminait : avant c'était à lui que s'adressait ce regard... Il ne supportait pas de voir Heero se comporter ainsi avec cet homme.

L'américain se demanda quelle était la relation entre Nell et Heero... De simples amis ou bien des amants ? Leur relation était plus qu'ambiguë.

« Dis moi Ichiro ? Tu savais que Duo s'était acheté la nouvelle console X-Games ? (Q) »

« X-Games ? (H) »

« Oui, tu ne connais pas ? On ne parle que de sa sortie (N) »

« Ben non je connais pas... (H) »

« ... Je... Je pourrais l'essayer ? (I) »

« Bien sur. Viens avec moi... Enfin si ton père est d'accord (D) »

« Papa dis oui, dis oui... s'il te plaittttttttttt (I) »

Heero s'adossa à son siège Il n'était pas vraiment pour mais il n'avait guère le choix. Et c'est à contre cœur qu'il donna à son fils l'autorisation de jouer dans la chambre de Duo...

Maintenant qu'ils étaient entre adultes, le japonais savait que les questions sur sa vie privée n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce fut Quatre qui posa la première question.

« Alors comme ça tu es marié ? (Q) »

« Veuf (H) »

« Heero... On est désolé (Q) »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... (H) »

« Tu es remarié ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? (D) »

Si Heero était avec Nell, il le dirait non ? Duo attendit la réponse fébrilement... Il espérait qu'Heero soit toujours célibataire...

« Pour l'instant je n'ai personne (H) »

Pour l'instant ? L'américain aurait bien aimé poser la question mais il savait qu'Heero l'aurait envoyé balader...

« Ichiro c'est bien ton fils ? Ou... tu l'as adopté ? (Q) »

« Non, c'est bien mon fils... (H) »

« Mais tu as du l'avoir vachement jeune ! (D) »

« C'est vrai... Et alors ? (H) »

« Je vais chercher de quoi patienter avant qu'on se mette à table ! (Q) »

Proposa Quatre pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bonne idée Quatre-chou, je meurs de faimmmmmm (D) »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi... (W) »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Feifei ? (D) »

Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il en ressortit quelques instant plus tard avec un plateau d'apéritif. Duo et Wufei était toujours en train de se disputer

Il échangea un regard avec Trowa et ce dernier se leva à son tour pour aller chercher verres et boissons...

Pendant qu'il déposait tout sur la table basse, Quatre demanda à Heero d'un air innocent :

« Tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu as rencontré Yvenne ? (Q) »

« Disons qu'elle était bénévole en tant que secouriste. On a appris à se connaître petit à petit et puis on s'est marié... »

Heero ne poursuivit pas, le souvenir de sa femme était encore trop présent tout comme le souvenir de sa nuit avec Duo.

Il voulait garder les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de sa femme, tout comme il désirait garder les mauvais, pour lui seul. Les raconter, c'était les partager et donc perdre un peu de leur signification.

« D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré Heero et moi. J'étais le meilleur ami d'Yvenne et bien vite, on est devenu inséparables tous les trois (N) »

Duo fit une drôle de tête et faillit s'étrangler avec une petite saucisse. Nell et Yvenne avaient réussi à briser la carapace de glace du japonais alors qu'ils avaient eux même échoués

Heero lui était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait vu Yvenne.

Lors du combat 'final', le japonais avait été gravement blessé. L'équipe de secours l'avait emmené à la base la plus proche.

Quand Heero avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'il avait vu avait été sa future femme. Il avait tout de suite été rassuré par sa présence

Yvenne était très belle, de taille moyenne, élancé, de long cheveux bruns et de magnifique yeux bleus comme ceux d'Heero.

Elle était venue le voir tous les jours. Au début Heero ne parlait pas du tout et se contentait d'écouter puis au fur et à mesure, il avait commencé à s'ouvrir.

Il lui avait raconté son enfance, puis sa déception amoureuse. Il lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir, pas d'amis, pas de famille, aucun endroit où aller...

Quand le japonais put enfin sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital elle insista pour qu'il vienne s'installer chez elle, et Heero accepta tout naturellement

Grâce à Yvenne il avait appris à aimer la vie. C'est a cette époque aussi qu'il avait rencontré Nell. Avec son aide, il avait réussit à se déclarer à la jeune femme.

Neuf mois plus tard, Ichiro était né et ils se mariaient. Quand sa femme était tombée malade, Heero avait eu envie de tout abandonner.

Heureusement que Nell et son fils avaient été là, sinon il ce serait laissé aller au désespoir. Heero fit un effort pour revenir dans la conversation quand Quatre cria « à table » à l'intention de son fils.

Ce dernier arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son père, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est trop biennnnnnnnnnnnnn. J'veux une X-Games pour Noël ! D'accord papa ? »

« On verra... (H) »

« En attendant tu pourras venir jouer ici tant que tu veux (D) »

Heero ne dit rien mais lança un regard plein d'animosité envers l'américain De quoi se mêlait il ?

A part une certaine tension entre Heero et Duo, le dîner se passa très bien. Evidement, on évita de reparler d'Yvenne à cause d'Ichiro.

Celui ci au grand malheur du japonais, avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Duo. Pas étonnant pensa t'il, vu que Duo à encore l'air d'un gamin.

Pas si gamin que ça si on tenait compte du fait qu'Heero était extrêmement attiré par lui malgré les années passés.

Duo avait grandit ; il avait prit du muscle et ne ressemblait plus à une crevette. Son corps d'adolescent s'était transformé en un corps d'adulte... Et un putain de corps !

Il était un peu jaloux de son fils, lui avait toujours eu du mal à se faire accepter... Surtout par l'américain

Et si Heero le repoussait maintenant, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, c'était parce qu'il voulait entendre Duo s'excuser comme il faut. Le voir se battre pour lui prouver qu'il tenait véritablement à lui !

Il y a 8 ans il avait fait une erreur : il avait donné à Duo ce qu'il voulait. Il avait été naïf de croire que ce baka pouvait être amoureux de lui.

Il en avait beaucoup souffert et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher trop près de lui.

Il avait peur de refaire une erreur, d'espérer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut être jamais... Est ce que Duo était plus sincère aujourd'hui qu'il y a 8 ans ?

Il ne le connaissait pas... Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis cette fameuse nuit... Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se laisser à nouveau avoir.

Alors, c'était à Duo de faire ses preuves. Il le voulait ? Il n'avait qu'à le mériter ! Nell posa une main sur sa cuisse et l'interrogea du regard.

Il était son ami depuis bien longtemps et il savait reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero essaya de le rassurer en lui souriant.

Nell lui caressa doucement la cuisse montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il se pencha doucement vers Heero et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille quelques mots.

« Tu me racontes tout après. Je n'aime pas quand tu gardes pour toi ce qui ne va pas »

Duo qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, bouillonnait. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on touche à son japonais... Après tout, si Heero avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, comment allait il le reconquérir ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si con à l'époque. A cause de lui, ils avaient gâché 8 ans de leurs vies. Quoique... pour Heero ça avait plutôt l'air d'aller...

Un bon travail, une famille, une petite maison tranquille... Pensait il des fois à lui ? Depuis que l'américain acceptait son homosexualité, il avait eu de nombreux amants... mais il n'avait jamais ressenti à nouveau la tendresse particulière qui l'avait uni au Japonais lors de leur seule nuit.

Il s'était très vite rendu compte de son erreur et avait regretté... Mais il était trop tard, le japonais avait disparu de sa vie...

Aujourd'hui Heero semblait près à lui accorder une seconde chance. Mais avait il pour autant le droit d'arriver et de tout chambouler dans la vie tranquille de son japonais ?

Pour se donner bonne conscience, Duo repensa aux paroles d'Heero. Il était célibataire non ? Alors rien ne l'empêchait de tenter sa chance... Même si Nell était la depuis plus longtemps que lui...

A la fin du dîner, Heero se leva pour partir. Aussitôt Nell se leva lui aussi et se proposa de le raccompagner.

Le japonais accepta avec plaisir. Ce n'était pas le cas de Duo : _Le raccompagner ? Mais il habite à l'autre bout de la rue connard... Si tu veux rendre service, tu n'as cas rentrer chez toi ! _

Dehors, le soleil s'était couché, et la rue n'était éclairé que par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Tandis que son fils courrait devant, Heero s'approcha et prit la main de Nell dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent comme ça lentement jusqu'à la maison où Ichiro impatient les attendait. Devant lui, ils se lâchèrent la main.

Heero ouvrit la porte et demanda à son fils d'aller se coucher. Puis il la referma et se tourna vers Nell.

Naturellement Nell le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux...

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« ... Ce n'est rien... Ca va passer... »

« C'est à cause de l'américain ? »

Heero ne répondit pas et Nell sut qu'il avait vu juste. Respectant la demande muette de son ami, il ne posa plus de question.

Il allait partir quand Heero le retint et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit les bras de son ami passer autour de son cou.

Puis tout doucement, le japonais l'attira encore un peu plus, jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchent... Pendant un long moment ils s'embrassèrent puis Heero brisa le silence.

« Je veux que tu restes cette nuit »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui... »

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé ça... »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état là... mais il a du t'en faire voir... »

« ... Tu restes alors ? »

« Comment pourrais-je refuser ? »

Heero sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis les deux amis rentrèrent à leur tour... Au loin, un rideau se referma...

Tsusuku

Yunalsca

Ca vous a plus ? Laissez une pitite review


	5. Partie 2 Chp 1

Auteur : Yunalesca

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Et oui, je ne suis pas morte ! . Je suis désolé pour le (très très long) retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. Ce chapitre n'est pas parfait mais je le poste tout de même, sinon il ne sera pas posté avant des semaines .

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

**Oublie moi**

**Partie II. Chapitre 1 : Automne**

Heero se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse et avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étant trop faibles, il retomba dans son lit.

Kuso, pensa t'il, manquait plus que ça…. Il se tourna sur le coté, et appela son fils. Ichiro arriva en courant, à moitié habiller.

« Ouais ? »

« Mon cœur… je suis malade… appelle Nell et demande lui si il peut s'occuper de toi… »

« Papaaaaaaaa j'aime pas le téléphone…. »

« S'il te plait mon cœur… Faut que je dorme… »

Ichiro traîna les pieds jusque dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé… Heureusement, c'était les vacances…

Ichiro sourit… Il avait une idée… Son père était malade… Quelqu'un devait s'occuper de lui… Et Duo avait une X-Games…

Le jeune garçon partit en courant dans sa chambre et finit de s'habiller à la vitesse de la lumière. Il sortit dans la rue et se dirigea tout droit vers la maison de Duo.

Les joues rouges d'avoir courut, il sonna timidement… Ce fut Trowa qui vint lui ouvrir.

« S'il vous plait, je pourrais voir Mr Duo ? »

Trowa sourit. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants et Ichiro était vraiment craquant. Il se poussa sur le coté et lui fit signe de rentré par un mouvement de tête.

« Il est dans sa chambre »

Devant la porte, Ichiro eu une hésitation… Son papa n'allait pas être content… Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et entra.

« Duoooo ? »

Une tête émergea de sous la couverture et le jeune garçon reçut un grognement en guise de réponse. Upss, il venait de réveiller le natté…

Il jeta un coup d'œil a cette merveilleuse console, son courage était revenu… Il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit prés de Duo.

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

« Gné ? »

« J'ai vu que tu était fâché avec mon papa… Je te donne une chance de te réconcilier avec lui… »

Duo fut surpris par l'attitude d'Ichiro, tel père, tel fils après tout. Il se redressa sur les coudes, beaucoup plus attentif.

« Je t'écoute… »

« Mon papa est malade et il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi… Normalement c'est Nell qui vient mais… »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai envie de jouer à la console »

Les joues de Nell se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge et il baissa la tête. Intérieurement Duo était mort de rire. _Ce gamin me plaît beaucoup,_ pensa t'il.

« Alors ton idée serait que je vienne chez toi jusqu'à que ton père se rétablisse ? Et bien sur j'emmène avec moi la X-Games ? »

« Vui… Tu pourra aussi t'occupé de mon papa… et comme ça peut être qu'il sera plus fâché contre toi… »

« J'accepte »

Duo se leva, plus réveillé que jamais et prépara en hâte ses affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, Duo et Ichiro passaient la porte d'entrée de chez Heero.

« Duo ? »

« Oui bonhomme ? »

« Jvais installé la X-Games pendant que tu préviens papa… »

Le prévenir ? _Mais… mais…_ pensa t'il. Il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir… Il se dirigea vers le couloir et chercha la chambre d'Heero.

Il rentra sans faire de bruit et se glissa près du lit. Heero était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée à cause de la fièvre.

Duo posa une de ses mains fraîches sur le front du japonais. Heero soupira, appréciant la fraîcheur puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Seulement, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Nell, se fut Duo qu'il découvrit. D'un geste rapide il enleva la main de l'américain et s'assit sur son lit, fusillant le natté du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? »

« Ton fils est venu me chercher… »

« C'est Nell que je veux, pas toi » siffla le japonais.

« Nell est occupé et il a du travail. Je n'ai rien a faire d'autre, alors laisse moi m'occupé de toi et ton fils… »

Duo avait parlé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulut mais il n'avait pas supporté les paroles d'Heero. C'est Nell que je veux… _Dans tout les sens du terme _pensa Duo avec amertume, repensant au baiser qu'il avait surpris.

Heero détourna le regard, il avait vraiment envie que Duo reste à ses cotés mais… Oh et puis zut il était malade et fatigué…

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Tu peux resté si tu veux mais fait en sorte de ne pas m'ennuyer… C'est-à-dire, reste loin de moi. Je suis assez clair ? »

« … J'ai bien compris ne t'inquiet pas »

Duo retourna dans le salon, furieux. Alors comme ça, sa présence gênait môssieur… Il s'assit sur le canapé en boudant.

Il resta un moment à regarder Ichiro se battre avec les fils de la console puis ayant pitié de lui, décida d'aller l'aider.

« Duoooo, il a dit quoi mon papa ? »

« Il a accepté que je reste… et ne t'en fait pas, je ne croit pas qu'il t'en veuille… »

Ichiro sourit. Une maison… un fils… qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé partager tout cela avec Heero… Duo soupira, qu'est ce qu'il avait put être con quand même…

Le soir, Duo fit mangé Ichiro puis alla le coucher. Devant la bouille du petit garçon et son air suppliant, Duo ne résista pas et lui lit une histoire.

Il sourit en s'apercevant que le jeune garçon s'était endormi, un pied par-dessus les couvertures, et serrant contre lui sa peluche.

Il caressa avec douceur les cheveux d'Ichiro et le contempla quelques minutes avant de se décider à aller voir le père.

Sur la pointe des pieds il rejoignit Heero. Celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il posa sa main sur son front. Ce dernier était toujours brûlant.

_Tu n'as pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi hein ?_ Se moqua Duo. Il se releva et alla préparer un gant frais qu'il posa sur le front du japonais.

Il caressa ensuite la joue puis les lèvres de son ex-amant avec tendresse. L'américain s'assit par terre et posa sa tête sur le lit avant de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Heero.

« Hee-chan… Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Seulement je ne peux pas t'ignorer… Ca fait des années que je pense à toi, je ne peux pas t'oublier Heero… Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais j'ai changé… Je voudrai tant que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver à quel point je t'aime… »

Duo laissa s'échappé quelques larmes avant de se reprendre. Il embrassa tendrement la joue d'Heero en lui murmurant : _Dors bien mon amour_. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le japonais, écartât quelques mèches de son front et sortit de la chambre.

Au moment où la porte se referma, Heero ouvrit les yeux… Duo… Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit ces mots il y a quelques années…

Le japonais caressa sa joue, la où les lèvres de l'américain s'était posé. Peut être devait il se montrer moins dur avec lui… Lui donné une chance de lui prouver son soit disant amour.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait eu trop mal, jamais il ne voulait revivre une telle désillusion.

De son coté, Duo alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas où se trouver la chambre d'amis, ni même si il en existait une.

Il sortit de son sac un pull en guise de couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger Heero… Peut être aurait il un peu froid, mais au moins il était chez l'homme qu'il aimait. Ca en valait la peine.

Le lendemain, Heero fit un effort pour se lever, sa fièvre ayant baissé. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il trouva l'americain grelottant de froid et serrant son mince pull contre lui.

Le japonais soupira et murmura un léger baka. Il alla chercher une couverture dans l'armoire de sa chambre et la déposa négligeament sur le natté. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache qu'il s'inquiétait.

Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine préparée deux tasses de cafés avant de revenir dans le salon où Duo commençait à se réveiller.

Il posa une tasse sur la table devant l'americain et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour regarder la télévision.

Il entendit un faible merci de la part de Duo qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer et se concentra entièrement sur les infos.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, car Duo était vraiment sexy le matin, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi clos et les vêtements à moitié défaits.

Il but une gorgé de café pour se calmer et ferma les yeux… Ca faisait si longtemps que Duo ne l'avait pas serrer dans ses bras…

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au réveil d'Ichiro. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se lever et la première chose qu'il fit fut se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Soudain, une camionnette passa dehors annonçant l'ouverture de la fête foraine pour la semaine prochaine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ichiro qui se mit à sauter partout, suppliant son père de l'y emmené.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Papounet chéri, s'il te plait… emmène moi aux manèges ! »

Heero commençait à avoir de nouveau mal à la tête et de plus, il savait que son fils attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il accepta alors.

« T'a entendu Duo ? On va allez aux manèges !! On va y allez tout les trois !! Ca va être super ! »

Son fils se mit à courir autour du canapé, tandis qu'Heero gémissait… Il n'avait pas invité l'americain…

« Ichiro, je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir à la fête »

Duo avait parlé avec calme, mais on pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Ichiro s'arrêta de courir et le regarda les lèvres tremblotantes…

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'aimes plus ? »

« Bien sur que non… » Dit Duo, essayant de réconforté Ichiro.

« Qui c'est qui va s'occuper de mon papa alors ? Il est encore malade… »

« Tu sait ton papa sera remis d'ici la… »Argumenta l'americain.

« Mais… il sera encore fragile… Si tu vient pas, ben j'irai pas à la foire… »

Les yeux d'Ichiro se remplir de larmes si bien que Duo ne savait plus où se mettre. Heero regarda le manège de son fils avec amusement. Il jouait bien la comedie… Un peu trop même.

« Duo… C'est bon, tu peux venir… »

Il avait lâché ses paroles comme si elles ne signifiaient rien pour lui, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant la tête.

Duo quant à lui, fit le plus beau sourire de sa collection. Heero avait accepté qu'il les accompagne ! Il n'aurait put avoir de plus beau cadeau…

Ichiro se remit à courir… La semaine prochaine, ils iraient à la fête foraine, tout les trois… Comme une famille…

Tsusuki

Yunalesca


	6. Partie 2 Chp 2

Auteur : Yunalesca

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Voila un nouveau chapitre Il n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma Bêta mais vu qu'elle a des problèmes d'ordi, je vous le met quand même (je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes... J'espère U.U )

Bonne lecture

Édit le 19 juin : Voila le chapitre corrigé par Melaina

**Oublie moi**

**Partie II : Automne **

**Chapitre 2 **

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-layout-grid-align:none; punctuation-wrap:simple; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:14.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Heero se prépara à sortir en pestant intérieurement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir aujourd'hui… mais il avait promis à son fils de l'emmener à la foire avec Duo…

Il enfila un pantacourt noir taille basse avec un polo noir sur lequel était dessiné un dragon blanc et des flammes sur le côté de la même couleur.

Il se regarda dans la glace, retoucha sa coiffure et grimaça insatisfait. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'avoir fait trop d'effort pour Duo ni de ne pas en avoir assez fait.

Pour Heero cette sortie était très importante. Son premier rendez-vous avec Duo… Bon ok, c'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous…

Mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre l'importance que Duo avait pour lui. Il entendit retentir la sonnette d'entrée.

C'est avec le cœur battant à la chamade qu'il alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Duo, une chemise grise avec des écritures noires stylisées et un baggy noir.

La chemise était légèrement ouverte et Heero eut envie d'y passer la main. Voir même de déchirer la dite chemise et de prendre Duo là sur le pas de la porte.

Il secoua la tête. 'Reprends toi baka !' pensa t-il. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et invita très affectueusement Duo à rentrer.

« Entre !»

Il avait presque aboyé… Ca n'allait pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout pensait-il. Il suffisait que Duo soit à ses côtés pour qu'il perde ses repères…

Duo lui tendit soudainement un bouquet de roses rouges, une vingtaine au moins, faisant rougir Heero.

Des fleurs ? Duo lui offrait des fleurs ? Comme à une fille ? Le Japonais resta figé un moment, sous le choc. Il ne réagit que quand Duo lui secoua le bouquet sous ses yeux.

« C'est… c'est pour moi ? »

« Hé bien… Je crois que oui… Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les as achetées ! Je ne suis pas une fille et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions rendez vous ! »

Duo sourit, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise Heero. Il prit brusquement le bouquet, et sans aucune attention il le mit dans un vase qu'il posa brutalement sur le bar.

Non il ne boudait pas ! Il était vexé c'est pas pareil ! Evidemment il était touché par l'attention de Duo mais…. Il n'était pas une fille ! Merde alors ! Pas de fleurs !

Duo s'approcha de lui dangereusement, avec un sourire malveillant. Le Japonais se voyait déjà dans la peau d'une pauvre petite souris prise au piége avec le diabolique chat… Pitié…

« Tu n'as rien oublié Heero ? » demanda Duo d'une voix sensuelle.

« No… Non » répondit Heero hésitant.

« Et tes bonnes manières alors ? »

« … »

« On t'a jamais appris à dire merci ? Tu pourrais m'embrasser quand même… »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il arrivait la bouche en fleur, réclamait un baiser, lui offrait des fleurs… Il croyait quoi ? Le reconquérir comme ça ? Il avait oublié un détail on dirait…

On ne draguait pas Heero Yui comme ça ! Surtout si il était en colère contre vous… Et puis mieux valait être naturel plutôt que de jouer un jeu de séduction tout droit sorti du plus mauvais guide de la drague…

« Non »

Heero répondit froidement et passa à coté de Duo en le bousculant légèrement. Tiens mange toi ça pensa t-il.

Ichiro arriva à ce moment. Il couru se jeter dans les bras de Duo sous le regard jaloux de son père.

« Bon on y va !»

Heero commençait à perdre patience… Il prit son blouson et fit signe aux deux autres de monter dans la voiture.

En passant devant Heero, l'Américain se pencha légèrement et embrassa furtivement le Japonais sur la joue. C'était sa revanche de tout à l'heure.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue rappelèrent à Heero des souvenirs du 'bon vieux temps'. Il aurait voulu que Duo le prenne dans ses bras.

Même s'il se serait débattu, il aurait aimé entendre Duo lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Le japonais ferma la porte à clés et rejoignit son fils et Duo dans la voiture. Durant le voyage, Duo tenta à plusieurs fois de poser sa main sur sa cuisse mais Heero le repoussa à chaque tentative.

Au bout de trente minutes de combat acharné Heero abandonna la partie et laissa la main de l'Américain lui caresser la cuisse.

Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil à Duo pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci semblait somnoler, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'était comme ça qu'Heero l'aimait. Naturel… Ils arrivèrent à la foire dix minutes plus tard. En quittant la voiture, le japonais sentit le froid l'envahir là où quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait la main de Duo.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans la fête pour repérer les manèges intéressants. Discrètement au milieu de la foule, Duo prit la main du Japonais dans la sienne.

Ce dernier se sentait si bien qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à la retirer. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent sensuellement, jouant ensemble…

Dans la foule, Heero remarqua le regard méprisant d'une femme. Elle regardait les mains jointent des deux hommes avec dédain.

Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'Heero tombait sur des gens comme ça. Il l'ignora. En jetant un coup d'œil a Duo, il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait remarqué la femme.

Mais, au lieu de retirer sa main de la sienne, il la serra un peu plus fort, surprenant Heero. Finalement peut-être que Duo avait réellement changé ?

Ichiro revint en courant vers eux. Il avait trouvé un super manège et voulait à tout prix l'essayer. Les chaises volantes…

Heero et Duo s'installèrent dans un bar en plein air juste en face du manège pour pouvoir surveiller le petit garçon.

Le Japonais laissa son blouson à côté de Duo pour aller voir son fils avant le décollage. Et oui, Heero était un vrai papa poule…

Duo entendit un bruit bizarre, après avoir regardé tout autour de lui, il se rendit compte que ce bruit était en fait le téléphone de son ami qui vibrait.

Il prit le téléphone, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à appeler Heero, il vit le nom de l'appelant… Nell…

Duo se rassit et sans hésiter appuya longuement sur la touche rouge du portable jusqu'à que celui-ci s'éteigne.

Soigneusement, il replaça le téléphone à sa place. Ni vu, ni connu… Aujourd'hui c'était sa journée avec Heero… Il ne laisserait pas ce crétin les déranger…

Le Japonais revint vers lui et même si il ne souriait pas, Duo le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il appréciait sa journée.

« Je vais chercher deux bières, ça te va ? »

« Oui »

Le Japonais revint avec deux bières qu'il posa devant Duo. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, et ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire… Pathétique.

Duo excédé, tapotait avec ses doigts sur la table au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Puis n'y tenant plus, il se leva, fit signe à Heero de se lever et discrètement il prit ce dernier par le bras et l'entraîna derrière le bar.

Là, il le colla brutalement contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Heero ne se débattit pas, mais répondit avec au moins autant de violence.

Leur baiser ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'Heero repousse Duo. Le tour de manège était terminé.

Ils restèrent encore une heure à la foire mais aucun autre incident de ce type ne se produisit. Finalement, Heero reconduisit tout le monde.

Au moment de se quitter, Duo tenta d'embrasser Heero. Celui-ci détourna la tête et lui fit un sourire taquin.

« Ce que tu as vu cette après midi n'était qu'un aperçu Duo… Tu pourrais avoir plus… Seulement je ne t'ai pas encore tout à fait pardonné… »

Duo sourit, il avait compris le message. Très bientôt Heero serait à lui… Et rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route… Sauf que Duo avait déjà oublié un détail important…

Le téléphone fixe sonna et Duo dû rentrer chez lui. Le Japonais décrocha.

« Heero ? »

« Nell ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui… Enfin tu réponds ! J'essaie de t'appeler depuis deux bonnes heures… »

« Ah bon ? Tu as essayé mon portable ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Ca a sonné mais je suis tombé sur ta messagerie et après je tombais direct sur ton répondeur… »

« °regardant son téléphone° C'est normal, il est éteint… Pourtant je l'avais chargé ce matin… »

Heero réfléchit un instant… Duooooo

Tsusuki

Yunalesca


	7. Partie 2 Chp 3 1

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Ce chapitre est divisé en 2 parties pas pour sa longueur mais pour garder un peu de suspens C'est raté je sait mais bon T.T

J'ai ouvert un site où vous trouverez des fics que je n'ai pas encore posté sur . Je préfère évitez de poster de multiples fics en cours sur c'est pourquoi vous trouverez des fics sur mon site qui ne sont pas encore sur . Pour l'instant il y a le 1er chapitre de 2 nouvelles fics à chapitres « La nuit des vampires » et « Amour de vacance » et 1 OS « tu m'appartiens »

**Oublie moi**

**Partie II. Chapitre 3-1 : Automne**

Cet américain ! Si il pouvait, ça ferait longtemps qui lui aurait fait bouffé sa natte ! Mais pourquoi avoir éteint son portable ?

Heero s'assit dans son canapé, réfléchissant… Se pourrait il que Duo soit jaloux de Nell ? Mais pourquoi ? Nell n'était qu'un ami… rien de plus…

Son fils vient se réfugié dans ses bras, fatigué par la longue journée qu'ils venaient de passé. Tendrement, Heero lui caressa les cheveux…

Ichiro releva sa tête pour regarder son père et lui fit un grand sourire. Heero sourit à son tour et frotta son nez contre celui de son fils pour un baiser esquimo…

Ichiro rit puis reprit un air sérieux avant de demandé à son père d'un air solennel :

« Dis papa, Duo va bientôt revenir ? »

« Tu veux déjà le revoir ? On vient a peine de se quitter ? » Demanda Heero en riant.

Son fils posa sa tête contre le torse de son père et répondit en suçant son pouce :

« Je l'aime bien moi… Il me rappelle maman… »

« Mon cœur… Si tu veux je l'inviterait à dîner à la maison demain soir avec Nell… »

« Oui »

Le jeune garçon avait murmuré sa réponse avant de bailler et de s'endormir dans les bras de son père…

Heero se leva très tôt le lendemain matin, il appela Nell pour que ce dernier vienne garder son fils le temps qu'il aille courir. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise ces dernières années.

Nell arriva au moment où Heero finissait de se préparer. Il sourit et s'avança vers lui en le prennent dans ses bras, faisant mine de l'attiré dans la chambre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt faire un autre style de sport ? Un sport que l'on pourrait pratiquer ensemble par exemple ? »

Heero rigola, ces derniers temps Nell était de plus en plus démonstratif, il était temps pour lui qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pensa Heero.

Seulement il n'imaginait pas que Nell avait déjà trouvé et que cette personne n'était autre que le jeune japonais !

Heero repoussa les avances de Nell et partit courir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, il fut rejoint par Duo.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel… Depuis quand Duo était il un adepte de la course, surtout avant 12h ?

Le japonais voyant que Duo lui parlait, soupira d'exaspération et consentit à enlever ses écouteurs.

« Tu disait ? »

« Que c'était bizarre de se retrouver ici tout les deux… Le destin fait vraiment bien les choses ! »

Heero leva un sourcil septique mais ne fit aucune remarque… Le destin n'avait rien à voir là dedans, à l'avenir Heero veillerait à ne pas laisser seul Ichiro et Duo trop longtemps.

Ils continuèrent à courir en silence une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter faire quelques étirements prés du lac.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et le ciel avait prit une magnifique teinte orangée. Quelques oiseaux commençaient timidement à chanter, donnant au lieu, un charme singulier.

Heero s'assit dans l'herbe encore fraîche, rejoint de près par Duo. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment semble il pour invité Duo à venir manger ce soir.

« Tu est libre ce soir ? »

« Heu… Ou… Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi ? »

« Ca te dit de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ils restèrent assit encore un petit moment, profitant d'être seul dans le parc puis Heero se leva, son fils allait bientôt se réveiller et il devait donc partir.

Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son ami et lui susurra un 'a ce soir' terriblement sensuel avant de repartir, laissant Duo, les pommettes légèrement rouge et la bouche entrouverte.

Une fois hors de vue de l'américain, Heero sourit. Oh, Il avait oublié de prévenir Duo que Nell serait là ce soir… C'était inadmissible ! Indigne de quelqu'un comme lui !

Duo allait sûrement ce faire des idées, surtout avec ce baiser et cette invitation. Heero avait hâte de voir ça tête quand il verrait Nell.

Heero passa le reste de la matinée à faire le ménage une fois Nell partit. Ce dernier était pressé à cause d'un important rendez vous d'affaire.

Heero eut a peine le temps de rappeler a Nell qu'ils dînaient ensemble ce soir que ce dernier était partit. Il n'avait même pas put le prévenir que Duo avait été invité.

Vers 16h il commença a préparé le dîner en compagnie de son fils, un de ses rares moments de complicité intense qui se faisait rares.

Heero se rendit compte qu'il était souvent absent et qu'il avait quelques peu délaissé son fils au profit de son travail.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte… Heero regarda l'heure, déjà 20h ! Le temps était passé trop vite à son goût…

C'était sans doute Nell, c'était le seul de ces amis à ne jamais utiliser la sonnette… Il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'Ichiro sauta de son tabouret et courut ouvrir à Nell.

Son ami se baissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et s'approcha du japonais. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, sa façon à lui de lui dire bonjour quand ils étaient seuls. Heero lui sourit.

« J'ai invité Duo a manger, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te prévenir ce matin…ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

La tête de Nell se décomposa. Si Heero ne le connaissait pas autant, il aurait dit que Nell était déçu. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens…

« Non…C'est comme tu veux… »

Heero commença à servir l'apéritif en attendant que Duo revienne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, trente minute après l'arrivé de Nell, Heero entendit que l'on toquait à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir souriant d'avance, à la fois d'anticipation à la réaction de Duo et en même temps de satisfaction de revoir son ami.

L'américain s'était fait très beau, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui lui allait à ravir. Une agréable odeur chatouilla les narines du japonais, comme ça Duo s'était également parfumé.

Heero se poussa légèrement pour laisser Duo rentré. Ce dernier fit quelques pas et se figea en voyant Nell...

Il se retourna lentement vers Heero, le visage figé en une expression de surprise totale. Il haussa un sourcil demandant quelques explications. Heero jubilait.

« Tu as l'air surpris ? Je ne t'avais pas dis que Nell venait ? »

« No… non »

« J'ai du oublié alors… »

Duo était vraiment mignon comma ça ! En retournant dans la cuisine, le japonais en profita pour déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de l'américain, ni vu ni connu.

Duo se retourna pour le regarder et Heero lui fit un clin d'œil. L'américain rougit mais continua de bouder.

Il s'en rappellerait de cette soirée ! Lui qui pensait passer une soirée en amoureux avec son homme !

Heero lui sourit et lui montra son portable d'un cou de tête. Duo comprit qu'il était démasqué… Ce n'était que parti remise…

Duo alla s'asseoir prés de Nell et ils commencèrent à parler. Même si leur conversation était banale, Heero pouvait sentir qu'elle n'avait rien d'amicale.

Heero les regarda se battre verbalement. Mais qu'est ce qui leur prenait ? Ichiro, occupé à jouer prés de la télé, les regarder lui aussi.

La discussion dériva de fil en aiguille sur Heero… Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre… Des gamins ! pensa t'il. Jamais il n'aurait du les invité ensemble… Il avait fait une erreur.

Nell regardait Duo avec jalousie sans qu'Heero comprenne pourquoi… La conversation devient alors un règlement de compte déguisé.

« Heero sait qu'il peut compter sur moi ! Jamais je ne l'ai déçu… »

Nell ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais il avait bien vu que Duo avait fait du mal à Heero d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était méchant et blessant.

« Heero sait qu'il peut me faire confiance à moi plus qu'a n'importe qui. Il a plusieurs fois remis sa vie entre mes mains pendant la guerre… Je me rappelle de moment qu'on a vécu. C'était si fort, si intense ! Je sais qu'on ne pourra plus jamais partagé de moment comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Tient prend toi ça dans les dents ! Heero sourit en préparant sa salade. Duo n'avait pas forcement tord. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Duo, il ne pourrait jamais le vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il décida de servir l'entrée à ce moment pour couper court à la conversation. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ces deux là ? Rooo merde à la fin.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt tendus. Nell et Duo n'arrêtant pas de se chercher. Heero ne savait plus quoi penser, surtout de l'attitude de Nell.

Duo avait toujours été quelqu'un de jaloux, il le savait. Mais Nell était son ami, il n'avait aucune raison de réagir de cette façon.

A moins que… nan c'était ridicule… C'est vrai qu'ils leur arrivé de coucher ensemble de temps en temps… mais c'était entre amis…

Pendant le reste du repas, Heero observa les gestes et les réactions de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ami.

Jusque la il n'avait jamais réalisé que Nell pouvait le considéré plus que comme un simple ami. Et maintenant il en prenait (enfin) conscience.

Nell et lui… Il est vrai que en dehors de Duo il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les autres hommes ni fait attention aux tentatives de séduction…

Il regarda Nell puis Duo… Duo l'avait déjà rejeté, aujourd'hui il revenait s'excuser mais le mal été fait. Nell lui avait toujours été la pour lui, il l'avait soutenu et aimé en silence…

Merde et voila qu'il hésité… Il considéré Duo comme l'amour de sa vie, mais il n'était jamais vraiment passé a autre chose. Comment ne pas savoir si il pouvait être heureux en dehors de Duo ?

Heero avait du mal a respiré… Il avait cru que tout serait facile, rendre la vie impossible à Duo puis se faire pardonné au lit et passé le reste de sa vie avec lui…

Il vit Nell et Duo se lever… Tient le repas était déjà finit ? Pourquoi ils le regardaient de cette façon ? Il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

« Le repas était très bon. Mais il se fait tard, et tu as l'air bizarre, on ferait mieux de te laisser »

C'était Duo qui venait de parler. 'On ferait mieux de te laisser' Duo avait bien vu qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, mais il ne voulait pas partir et le laisser seul avec Nell. Subtile.

« C'est vrai que tu n'a pas l'air bien… Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Nell n'était pas prés de lâcher l'affaire de sitôt.

« Je pense qu'Heero préfère rester seul »

« Et bien Heero n'a cas nous dire ce qu'il en pense. N'est pas Heero ? Que préfère tu ? Que je reste ou que je m'en aille ? »

Heuuuu Pourquoi Heero avait la désagréable impression que cette question était à double sens ? Nell et Duo attendait la réponse, bras croisés. Nell avait l'air sur de lui.

Il aurait voulut réfléchir, pesé le pour et le contre… Pourquoi ça devait se passer comme ça ? Si il demandé à Nell de rester, il perdrait Duo…

Si il demandait à Nell de partir, il perdrait Nell…

Tsusuki

Yunalesca

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre . Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais j'ai les idées .

Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de review pour les 2 chapitres précédents, ce n'est pas mon genre de pleurer pour ça, mais je n'ai reçu que 2/3 review a peine T.T alors je vous demande un tout chtit effort : cliquez sur le bouton juste en bas à gauche.

Pour la deuxième partie j'ai deux idées : Soit la suite se passe quelques mois après le dîner, soit c'est la suite direct du dîner. Ou alors les deux en même temps lol pourquoi pas ? Quand pensez vous ?


	8. Partie 2 Chp 3 2

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Voici la deuxième partie Enjoy

**Oublie moi**

**Partie II. Chapitre 3-2 : Printemps**

_« C'est vrai que tu n'a pas l'air bien… Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Nell n'était pas prés de lâcher l'affaire de sitôt._

_« Je pense qu'Heero préfère rester seul » _

_« Et bien Heero n'a cas nous dire ce qu'il en pense. N'est pas Heero ? Que préfère tu ? Que je reste ou que je m'en aille ? »_

« Je préfère que tu reste… »

Duo regarda Heero comme si il venait de recevoir une gifle ! Le baiser de ce matin ne signifié donc rien… L'américain se leva et sans un mot quitta la maison.

Alors qu'Heero prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ces paroles, Nell se leva et doucement pris le jeune homme dans ces bras.

« Tu as fait le bon choix Heero »

Espérons le pensa le japonais. Il avait refusé d'écouter son cœur et avait préféré la sécurité à l'amour.

Il regarda Nell et lui sourit même si le cœur n'y était pas… Nell était un ami précieux qui l'avait soutenu dans le moment les plus dur.

Où était Duo quand sa femme était morte ? Où était il lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide ? Nell n'était peut être pas le bon choix mais c'était le seul raisonnable.

-- Quelques mois plus tard --

Heero fixait son écran d'ordinateur d'un air furieux. Pour calmer son énervement, il prit une cigarette et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Depuis quelques mois, Heero s'essayé à l'écriture mais faute d'inspiration il n'avait plus rien écrit depuis 1 semaines et cela le frustré au plus haut point.

Nell arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça comme pour le rassurer. Tendrement il lui massa la nuque et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille dans le but de l'apaiser.

« Arête de te prendre la tête mon cœur. Ce n'est pas si grave si tu n'écris pas pendant quelques temps… »

Heero lui répondit par un grognement. Nell haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je vais travailler, fais pas de bêtise en mon absence… »

Comme si Heero avait pour habitude de faire des idioties… C'était plutôt la spécialité de son fils ! Quoi que celui-ci avait plutôt tendance a faire la tête ces temps ci.

Il avait mal pris le départ de Duo et l'emménagement de Nell chez eux. En effet, le lendemain du fameux dîner, Duo avait fait ses valises et était parti sur L2.

Bien qu'Heero avait son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son adresse, il n'avait pas put se résoudre à prendre de ses nouvelles.

Tout ce qu'il savait de Duo, il le devait à Quatre qui passait de temps en temps. D'après les dernières infos l'américain travaillait à plein temps dans une entreprise d'entretien de la colonie en tant que directeur.

Quelques temps après le départ de Duo, Nell avait emménagé chez Heero. Le japonais d'abord réticent n'avait pas put dire non à son compagnon de peur de le blessé.

Mais tout de même leur proximité avait posé de sérieux problème au boulot et Heero avait préféré démissionner plutôt que de perdre son couple.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait la, assit devant son ordi à attendre une illumination… Pathétique. Il avait déjà sortis un roman d'amour sous le pseudo de Wing qui s'était hissé en tête du top 100 des romans a succès.

Heero disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire (Vous noterez le jeu de mots .) il avait eu un coup de chance pas plus…

Les gens qui avait acheté sont livres devaient être des gens désespéré en mal d'amour. Et voila que son éditeur lui demandait d'urgence un nouveau livre…

Les histoires d'amour ce n'était pas son genre, il suffisait de regarder sa vie… Son histoire « d'amour » avec Nell était d'un ennui !

Ils étaient en couple depuis même pas un an et pourtant Heero avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Il n'y avait rien de passionné entre eux… ou alors du coté de Nell peut être…

Heero se sentait bien avec son ami certes mais il n'était pas amoureux, il en était maintenant sur. D'où sa panne d'inspiration…

Plus le temps passait et plus Heero se demandait comment il allait pouvoir passé le reste de sa vie avec lui…

Son fils passa près de lui en lui jetant un regard noir. Au début Heero avait essayé de parler avec lui, de trouver un compromis, mais son fils était entêté… Il voulait Duo et rien d'autre.

Lui aussi voulait Duo soupira silencieusement Heero. L'américain avait du souffrir de ce rejet presque autant qu'Heero quand ils étaient ado…

Il était peut être temps de lui pardonné mais restait a savoir ci le jeune homme lui pardonnerait à son tour…

Heero resta assit devant son ordinateur le reste de la journée, fumant cigarette sur cigarette sous le regard inquiet de son fils.

Quand Nell rentra ce soir la et qu'il vit le regard de l'homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie, il sut que quelque chose avait changé…

« Il faut qu'on parle »

C'était Heero qui venait de parler. Nell laissa échappée un soupir, prit une chaise et s'installa près de son amant.

« Je sait… »

« Tu sait ? »

« Heero… Ca fait longtemps que je te connais maintenant, je devine ce qui te tracasse ces temps ci… C'est Duo n'est ce pas ? »

« … Oui… Mais je viens juste de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas ! Comment peut tu déjà être au courant ? »

« Parce que tu as toujours été lent à la détente en ce qui concerne les sentiment –dit Nell en riant- Depuis qu'on se connaît tu n'a jamais remarqué que j'était amoureux de toi. Depuis quelques temps tu me semblais lointain, tu n'arrivais plus à écrire… Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui te préoccupé… »

Heero baissa les yeux, restant silencieux. Nell se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant lui faisant relevé la tête.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte… »

« Nell… »

« … Je savais que ça arriverai un jour. Je n'étais pas de taille. Je suis quand même content d'avoir put passé ces quelques mois a tes cotés. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux mais ce n'était pas suffisant… »

« Je suis désolé… »

Nell caressa la joue d'Heero avec beaucoup de tendresse puis partit dans sa chambre préparé ses valises.

Heero avait envie de s'excuser auprès de Nell mais il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot ni à bouger. Impuissant il regarda Nell sortir définitivement de sa vie.

Quelques secondes après que la porte d'entrer se soit refermée sur la silhouette de son ex compagnon, Ichiro sorti de sa chambre et s'approcha de son père l'air triste.

Heero le prit dans ses bras et malgré tous ces efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Son fils lui caressa le dos tentant de consoler son père, il détestait le voir pleurer.

Pendant 1 semaine Heero resta cloîtré chez lui, regardant son téléphone comme si c'était son pire ennemi.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage nécessaire pour appelé Duo. Plusieurs fois il avait décroché le combiné mais l'avait raccroché aussitôt.

Heero entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir et au prix d'un immense effort, il se leva pour allez ouvrir.

A peine la porte fut elle entrouverte que Quatre le bouscula pour rentrer. Il avait l'air en colère heureux ce qui n'était pas un bon présage.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et entraîna Heero à sa suite.

« Faut qu'on parle ! »

Heero leva ses sourcils, septique. Alors que Quatre fulminait.

« C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? –s'emporta Quatre- »

Heero attendit patiemment que les foudres de Quatre lui tombe dessus. Qu'avait t'il fait encore ?

« J'ai appris que Nell t'avait quitté ? Et tu la laissé partir comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? Tu as fait souffrir Duo pour ça ? Pour que ça termine de cette façon ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! »

« Oui Quatre je t'écoute... »

« Alors répond moi merde ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans cet état. »

« Je comprend pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Explique moi »

« Il se passe que Nell et moi ça devenait impossible. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu la choisit ? Tu sais que j'ai respecté ton choix, que je ne t'ai pas jugé… mais si j'avais su que ça se terminerai comme ça… »

« J'avais besoin de m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Il fallait que je vive cette expérience pour réaliser que je n'aurais jamais put faire ma vie avec. »

« Que va tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sait pas… J'aurais voulus… téléphoné a Duo… reprendre contact avec lui… mais… j'y arrive pas. »

Quatre soupira, toute sa colère venait de s'envoler. Il comprenait Heero, Duo ne serai pas facile a récupéré surtout qu'il avait été blessé dans sa fierté.

« Connaissant Duo un coup de fil ne sera pas suffisant… Je pense que tu devrais allé le voir directement… »

« Tu est sur ? J'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant. »

« Je ne sait pas si Duo sera près a te pardonné au point de refaire sa vie avec toi mais je sait que tu sera toujours son ami. Après tout il autant de tord que toi… »

« Et Ichiro ? »

« Je le garderai ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix alors »

« Non en effet, tu ne l'a pas ! »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Heero prépara son voyage avec le plus grand soin. Il confia Ichiro à Quatre et se prépara à partir.

Alors qu'il attendait la navette qui l'emmènerait sur L2, Heero regarda son reflet dans une vitrine et grimaça. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon de toile noir…

_Il ne manque plus que la cravate_ se dit Heero. On aurait dis qu'il partait pour un rendez vous d'affaire et non pour reconquérir l'amour de sa vie. _Ca craint _pensa t'il_._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 15h30, il avait 30 min pour se changer. Sans plus attendre il rentra dans une boutique de l'aéroport…

Quand il en ressortit, il était méconnaissable. Il avait opter pour un style qui lui était totalement opposé : Lunettes de soleil de grandes marques, chemise blanche ample, avec des tribal bleue, entrouverte sur son torse et pantacourt du même bleu.

Un bleu qui rappelait ses yeux et qui lui allait particulièrement bien. _Voila qui est mieux !_ Se dit le jeune homme.

Il portait également un tiki en argent représentant la réussite –cadeau de son fils– suspendu à une chaîne de cuir et un bracelet de cuir nouer à son poignet.

Il avait un air beaucoup plus sexy et beaucoup plus détendu qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir. Duo serait surpris par ce changement, agréablement surpris Heero en était sur.

« La navette RX-207 en partance de la Terre et direction L2 est prête pour l'embarcation, couloir 2. »

Heero releva la tête. Il était temps pour lui d'embarqué vers son destin. Comment réagirait Duo en le voyant arrivé ? Qu'est ce qui l'attendait sur L2 ? Un amant ou un ami ?

Heero sourit. Cette fois il était près… Duo le serait il également ?

Owari

Yunalesca

Owiiii Je suis méchante je sait… Vraiment très méchante. Je vous vois d'ici : « C'est ça son dernier chapitre ? Mais c'est nuuuuul. »

U.U J'avais envie de changé un peu et je me suis dit pourquoi pas une fin ambiguë ? Duo et Heero vont il finir ensemble ou pas ? Je ne sais pas…

…

…

… en fait si je sais mouahhaha une séquelle est prévue… enfin si je suis d'humeur . Review plz


End file.
